The present invention relates generally to a method for supply and assembly of scaffolding units, which are each to be assembled from individual scaffolding parts of a scaffolding system, for the construction of an industrial plant, in particular a petrol refinery.
The construction of large-scale industrial plants such as a petrol refineries or other plants for the chemical industry requires of an enormous range of scaffolding parts for assembly of scaffolding units to meet the variety of construction requirements. The surface area of said industrial plants generally cover up to several square miles, which necessitates to group the entire construction project into numerous (geographic) sections, where construction work is done simultaneously and/or sequentially. For the construction work, detailed construction plans of the projected industrial plant are created, which are nowadays usually provided as three-dimensional (3D) construction plans. These construction plans, in particular, contain information on all buildings and load-carrying components of the industrial plants as well as on all major installations, e.g. reactors, crackers, cokers, fluid lines for fluid transfer, electrical installations and so forth. It needs to be noted, that due to the complexity and the sear size of the industrial plants, the 3D construction plan may be only incrementally completed while the actual construction of the industrial plant has already been started.
In praxis, the scaffolding components required for the construction of the industrial plant are either arbitrarily determined by way of experience or at best by an analysis of all the parts required for simultaneous completion of all sections of the construction project. Experience has shown however, that the initial cost estimates for the scaffolding in both cases, are exceeded in most instances by far. Following the former approach further carries the risk of costly delays of the construction work.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved method for providing and assembling scaffolding units, each of which will be assembled from individual scaffolding components, e.g. of a single predefined scaffolding system, for constructing an industrial plant, in particular a petroleum refinery, and by which the supply and assembly of scaffolding units is further simplified and rendered more cost-efficient.